Harry Potter y la sentencia de la parca
by Hana Copt
Summary: Harry de ve envuelto en una conversacion que no le importa, y la parca tomas cartas en el asunto (un juicio loco y demente) y por cierto para los que no saben, "la parca" es la muerte
1. Default Chapter

NA: Este fic lo hize con una amiga, ella tambien escribe fanfics, su nombre de autor es Franga, pero no importa, mejor lean  
  
Capitulo 1: Frente a la parca  
  
En uno de los tantos armarios de Hogwarts...  
  
- ¿Será aquí el salón de corte y confección? - Harry abrió una puerta y se asomo, algo lo empujo y cerro la puerta - ¿profesora? ¿alguien? ¡quien sea! .  
  
En ese momento un palo de escoba lo golpeo en la cabeza seguido de un trapeador y un balde dejándolo inconsciente. Después Harry despertó.  
  
- Oh, me quede inconsciente veintiocho minutos, quince segundos y dos milésimas (no pregunten como supo el tiempo).  
  
Luego...........  
  
- Eh estado sentado sobre este balde por cuatro horas, cuarenta y siete minutos, trece segundos y diez y siete milésimas, mejor pido ayuda.  
  
Voz - ¡Pero qué chico tan lento!  
  
- Auxilio una voz en mi cabeza - empezó a gritar Harry  
  
Después de esto Harry escucho mas voces, pero estas venían de afuera del armario.  
  
- ¡Ayúdenme por favor, estoy atrapado! - pidió Harry a las voces de afuera.  
  
- No me importan tus problemas - dijo la voz de afuera.  
  
- Tengo aquí mucho tiempo y tengo hambre - se lamento Harry  
  
- El tiempo no me interesa, siempre serás un maldito hambriento - dijo la voz.  
  
- ¡Pero ni me conoce!   
  
-. Claro que si, conozco hasta a tu madre.  
  
- Pero yo no tengo madre.  
  
- Por supuesto que tu no tienes madre   
  
- Como se atreve   
  
- Me atrevo a eso y más.  
  
- Mejor déjeme aquí, ya ni me saques.  
  
- ¿Y qué pasara con nuestro hijo?  
  
- ¿EH?  
  
En ese momento Harry se dio cuenta de que la conversación no estaba dirigida a el, así que se dedico a escuchar con atención lo que discutían afuera...  
  
-Yo no te dije que te embarazaras - esa era la voz de un hombre.  
  
- Pero es tu hijo, hazte responsable. - obviamente esta era la voz de una mujer.  
  
- Claro que no es mío, de seguro es de tu ex novio, Henry Peter, que se mudo a Italia hace tres años.  
  
- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?  
  
- Si dejo de ser mi novio hace tres años.  
  
- Pero chocaste con el hace medio año...  
  
- Eso no tiene nada que ver.  
  
Después de cinco horas con treinta y cinco minutos encerrado:  
  
- Creo que las personas que están afuera podrían ayudarme - dijo Harry .  
  
VOZ - ¡Estas loco!, si descubren que escuchaste toda su estúpida conversación te mataran.  
  
- La voz de mi cabeza tiene razón.  
  
VOZ - Sabes tengo nombre.  
  
- Como si importara, eres solo un invento de mi imaginación.  
  
VOZ - No, no lo soy.  
  
- Si lo eres, es mas, te voy a hacer desaparecer.  
  
VOZ - Solo inténtalo, y veras.  
  
- ¿Por qué no te has ido?  
  
VOZ - Me iré cuando se me de la gana.  
  
- ¿A sí?, inténtalo.  
  
VOZ 2 - A si.  
  
- Oh, no! Otra voz.  
  
VOZ2 - Si, y llegó para quedarse  
  
VOZ - Así se habla amiga.  
  
- ahora tendré que exorcizarme...  
  
VOZ - No, si yo puedo impedirlo, además no te desharás de nosotras con un simple exorcismo.  
  
Pero de repente.  
  
- No, suéltame - las voces de afuera empezaron a pelear - ¿a dónde me llevas?  
  
- Te quedaras allí hasta que te pudras, o hasta que venga el conserje - abrió la puerta del armario y se le quedo viendo a Harry - ¿quién eres tu?, bueno no importa se quedaran aquí los dos.  
  
Serró la puerta del armario dejando a Harry y a la chava adentro.  
  
- Por favor, sácame, soy claustrofóbica - gritaba la chava con desesperación.  
  
VOZ - ¡Oh! ¿qué aran los dos encerrados en ese armario por horas?  
  
- ¿Quién dijo eso? - preguntó la chava aterrada.  
  
- ¿Escuchaste la voz de mi cabeza? - se sorprendió Harry - ¡no estoy loco!  
  
VOZ 2- Claro que lo estas, pero no como para escuchar voces.  
  
- ¿Qué esta pasando? ¿Quiénes son? - volvió a preguntar la muchacha.  
  
- pues yo soy Harry Potter, y eh estado encerrado aquí por casi once horas, veintidós minutos y tres segundos.  
  
VOZ - Que exagerado solo fueron diez horas, cincuenta minutos, veintiocho segundos y diecinueve milésimas  
  
- Cualquiera comete errores.  
  
VOZ - Si pero tú no tienes permiso.  
  
VOZ 2 - Además es imposible que te equivocaras con el tiempo, si es de lo mas fácil, como es posible que te equivocaras por una hora, treinta y dos minutos y veinticinco segundos, además de que no contaste las milésimas, que es lo primordial.  
  
- ¿Qué puede pasar en dos milésimas? - preguntó Harry.  
  
VOZ - Puedes morir, EUA puede lanzar una bomba nuclear y matar a todo el planeta, se puede acabar la cerveza de mantequilla...  
  
- ¡Que terrible! la cerveza de mantequilla es lo mejor que puede existir - dijo la chava muy preocupada.   
  
VOZ 2 - Lo vez, como dos milésimas podrían cambiar al mundo.  
  
- Tienes razón, lo de la cerveza es terrible - apoyo Harry  
  
- Un momento - interrumpió la chava - ¿De donde salen esas voces?  
  
VOZ - Eso es una larga historia.  
  
- Cuéntenla, hemos estado aquí mucho tiempo, un rato mas no importa - dijo Harry  
  
VOZ - Pues veras... ese no es el problema   
  
- ¿Y cual es? - pregunto la chava -  
  
VOZ - Que nos da flojera  
  
VOZ 2.- bueno nos vamos a ir por un rato, mientras haber como se salen de alli.  
  
El armario quedo en silencio por un buen rato.  
  
- Hay algo que me estado preguntando desde que me encerraron en este armario - comento la chava.  
  
- Si es lo de las voces yo no se que...  
  
- no, es no, ¿Escuchaste todo lo que discutimos?  
  
- ¿Discusión? - preguntó Harry haciéndose el tonto.  
  
- No te hagas el tonto, si es verdad que llevas tanto tiempo en este armario, cuando empezamos tu ya estabas aquí muy aburrido, ¡se te hizo muy divertido escuchar nuestros problemas! ¿no?  
  
- Claro que no, como iba a escuchar yo, que usted tiene un hijo que su marido no quiere aceptar porque piensa que es de su ex novio Henry Peter que se mudo a Italia hace tres años.  
  
- En primera el no es mi marido, soy muy joven para casarme y si no escucho nada, ¿cómo es posible que sepa todo eso?  
  
- Intuición masculina. Pero cambiando de tema ¿cuántos años tiene usted?  
  
- ¡Atrevido! - y la chava le soltó una cachetada - tengo ??????????  
  
- ¡Caray! podría jurar que usted es la parca.  
  
- ¿Quién te lo dijo?  
  
- ¿decir que?  
  
- Que soy la parca.  
  
- ¿lo es?, y ¿cómo la parca puede tener esos problemas?  
  
- Azares del destino y maldición de mis padres.  
  
- ¿Tiene padres?  
  
- Eso no te importa.  
  
- Bueno, si usted es la parca porque no hace nada para que nos saquen.  
  
- Lo siento, pero tu ya no puedes salir de aquí, porque has escuchado los problemas de la parca.  
  
- ¡Juro que no diré nada de lo que pude adivinar gracias a la intuición masculina!  
  
- Eso no es suficiente, solo habrá una forma de que salgas de este armario... ¡Haremos un juicio!  
  
******** ----------------- *****************  
  
NA: Ohhh!! ¿Que pasara en el siguiente cap? solo yo lo sé y su tu, lector quieres saberlo dejan un review 


	2. En el estrado

CAPITULO 2 .- En el estrado  
  
- ¿Cómo vamos a hacer un juicio? ¡si estamos en un armario de escobas! - exclamó Harry.  
  
- Eso no importa.  
  
- Pero necesitamos testigos, un jurado, un fiscal, y no tengo abogado.  
  
- Por algo soy la parca... y no me importa que seas un muerto de hambre que no puede pagar un abogado, pero te daremos uno - chasqueo sus dedos y aparecio...  
  
- ¿Qué demonios...? - derrepente había apareciodo Draco Malfoy.  
  
- ¡¿Estas loca parca?! - exclamó Harry - ¿ese es mi abogado?, preferiria que fuera uno de los escregutos de cola explosiva de Hagrid.  
  
- ¡No!, el escregutos es mi abogado...  
  
- ¿Cómo que soy tu abogado? ¿dónde estoy? - preguntaba Draco  
  
Harry y la Parca ignoraron las preguntas de Malfoy.  
  
- Haganme caso, no pienso defender al tonto de Potter, yo me largo - dijo Draco dirigiendose a la puerta ( no se tardo mucho pues estaban muy apretados)  
  
- ¿a dónde crees que vas? - amenazó la parca.  
  
Y derrepente Draco estaba atado a una silla.  
  
- ¿Por qué Malfoy tiene una silla?, ¡si yo estoy sentado en un balde!- reclamó Harry.  
  
- Nuestro juez será ...   
  
Y derrepente apareció Snape.  
  
- ¡Creí que este seria un juicio justo! - exclamó Harry.  
  
- ¿Qué pasa aquí? - pregunto Snape, y luego vio a Harry - espero que tengas una buena explicación para todo esto.  
  
La parca también ignoro a Snape  
  
- Bueno, ahora el jurado.  
  
La parca volvió a chasquear sus dedos y aparecieron Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy Parkinson, Fred, George, Ginny, Bill, Charlie, Percy y Ron Weasley, McGonagall y Hedwig.  
  
- ¡Me asfixio! - Dijo una voz apagada entre la gran masa de cuerpos.  
  
- Y todavía falta el fiscal y los testigos - anuncio la parca, - pero...- la parca chasqueo sus dedos nuevamente y el armario se hizo mas grande.  
  
-¡Creí que moriría! - grito Draco que seguía atado a la silla.  
  
- Apareceré a los testigos, así que tengan cuidado, no me ago responsable si les caen encima. - dijo la parca. - Y como testigos tenemos a...  
  
Y apareció Cho Chang, Hermione y Neville.  
  
- Bueno, haber, todos acomódense en sus lugares, y por favor alguien cargue a Malfoy y pónganlo junto a Harry.  
  
Todos obedecieron, y se acomodaron según sus cargos (y los nombres pegados a las sillas).  
  
- Bueno, se preguntaran ¿qué esta pasando? - dijo la parca - lo que pasa es que su compañero Harry Potter ha metido sus narices donde no le importa...  
  
- Típico de él - exclamó Snape  
  
- ¡No me interrumpan! - una cinta adhesiva le tapo la boca a Snape - regresando a lo nuestro, - bueno, estamos aquí para juzgar y condenar a Harry, ¿Alguna pregunta?  
  
La mano de Hermione se levanto.  
  
- Dígame, Granger...  
  
- ¿Quién es usted?  
  
- Soy la parca, ¿Alguna otra pregunta?  
  
Y como nadie levantó la mano, la parca se sentó.  
  
- Comencemos con la condena... digo... con el juicio.- dijo una voz fría y aguda.  
  
Todos voltearon a ver al dueño de esa voz y vieron a alguien de pequeña estatura que llevaba sobre la cabeza una capa con capucha que le ocultaba el rostro y cargaba lo que parecía un bebe o una túnica arrebujada. Y la voz provenía de ese bulto.  
  
- Era el único disponible - se excusó la parca.  
  
- ¡De pie! - grito el bulto con su voz fría - ¡tu! - Una varita salió de bulto y apunto a Draco, - ¡Ponte de pie!  
  
- No puedo, estoy atado a esta silla.   
  
- Eso no tiene nada que ver...¡Crucio! - grito la voz, pero como estaba envuelto en las túnicas, no vio bien a donde apuntaba y le dio a Hedwig, y esta empezó a revolotear y a chillar por todas partes - Oops.  
  
Después de eso la parca desató a Draco, y este se puso de pie. Todos estaban muy asustados y no por el hecho de no hacer lo que la voz decía si no que alguien mas no lo hiciera y fallara en la puntería otra vez.  
  
- Que empiece el juicio - anuncio la voz del bulto.  
  
- Que el acusado se ponga de pie - anuncio el juez Snape, que tenia la marca de la cinta adhesiva en la boca.  
  
Harry se puso de pie, junto con Draco.  
  
- Profesor Snape, - comenzó Draco -¿no podemos asignarle otro abogado a Potter?  
  
- No - dijeron todos.  
  
- Que pase el primer testigo - ordenó la voz fría.  
  
Cho apareció al frente. Y Draco tuvo que pararse para interrogar.  
  
- ¿Jura decir la verdad, toda la verdad y nada mas que la verdad hasta que se termine este ridículo juicio? - preguntó el fiscal bulto  
  
- No  
  
Entonces la varita salió nuevamente del bulto y señalo a Cho Crucio se oyó en el armario y todo se agacharon, pero esta vez el hechizo rebotó en una de las paredes y le dio a la persona que cargaba al bulto, y este tiro el bulto y se empezó a retorcer en el suelo Uff, por poco y me da dijo el bulto.  
  
- Bueno, ya, si digo la verdad - dijo Cho.  
  
- Dígame - empezó Draco con el interrogatorio - ¿Dónde estaba cuando paso el incidente?  
  
- ¿Cuál incidente?  
  
- No lo sé, solo leo los letreros que me esta poniendo la parca  
  
En ese momento la parca borró el letrero del pisarrón que tenia y escribió uno nuevo para ponerse frente a Cho.  
  
- Iba rumbo al salón de carnicería... cartinteria... carpintería, si, al salón de carpintería - dijo Cho al terminar de leer el letrero.  
  
- ¿Qué hacia ahí? - preguntó Draco.  
  
- Iba a tomar clases.  
  
- Así que usted no tuvo nada que ver con el incidente, o tal vez no esta diciendo la verdad.  
  
- ¡¿Quién dice mentiras?! - grito el fiscal desde el suelo y sacando su varita.  
  
- No, no, es verdad.  
  
- Si todos le creemos - dijeron los miembros del jurado al mismo tiempo junto con un ulular  
  
- ¿Cuándo fue la ultima vez que vio a Potter?  
  
- Hace catorce horas, cincuenta y nueve minutos, siete segundos y una milésima.  
  
- ¿Y a donde se dirigía Potter?  
  
- Hacia el salón de corte y confección, pero creo que estaba perdido.  
  
- ¿Y usted lo siguió?  
  
- No, yo tenia prisa por llegar a clase de carpintería, así que corrí a mi salón y no volví a ver a Potter, hasta ahora.  
  
- Es todo, la defensa descansa.  
  
Draco se dirigió a su silla.  
  
VOZ - Que interesante, no creí que este armario se pudiera llenar tanto.  
  
- No, las voces han vuelto - gritó Harry desesperado.  
  
-¿Quién dijo eso? ¡Que de la cara! - Grito el fiscal aun tirado en el piso y sacando su varita.  
  
VOZ 2.- Mira quien lo dice, señor "Tunicas arrebujadas"  
  
- ¡Orden en la sala! Y no provoquen al fiscal - dijo Snape.  
  
VOZ - en primer lugar esto no es una sala, es un armario de escobas, en segundo lugar ustedes son los que están dentro del armario nosotros no y en tercer lugar ¡no nos importa lo que haga el señor "Tunicas arrebujadas".  
  
- No importa - dijo el fiscal - Que pase el abogado del agraviado, para hacer su interrogatorio.  
  
El escreguto pasó al frente.  
  
- Comience por favor.  
  
- Jhjfeiofcneifwkms - luego le explotó la cola y regreso a su lugar.  
  
El jurado se levanto y aplaudió la intervención.  
  
- Muy bien - dijo el juez Snape - habrá un descanso de seis minutos, quince segundos y tres milésima. - ¡Se levanta la sesión!  
  
NAS: Caray, esto esta que arde en el estrado, ¿qué pasará? Ya lo veremos en el próximo capitulo que quien sabe cuando publicare 


	3. La sentencia de la parca

NOTA: Después de mil años aquí esta el capitulo, solo espero que no se les halla olvidado los otros capitulos  
  
Capitulo 3 .- La sentencia de la parca  
  
- Se inicia la sesión - dijo la voz fría, ya en brazos del que lo cargaba en un principio - ¡tu! - apunto con su varita a Neville - llegas una milésima tarde  
  
- ¿Y que? ¿me va a apuntar con su varita y va a fallar de nuevo? ¡Uh, que miedo! - respondió neville.  
  
- ¡Avada Kedavra!  
  
- Ahhhh! - exclamaron todos cuando el rayo viajaba en el aire - uhhhhhh - dijeron cuando dio el blanco.  
  
Neville cayó al suelo, y después de unos momentos se levantó.  
  
- ¡¿Ehhh?! - gritaron todos - ¡zombie!   
  
- ¿Quién lanzo ese hechizo? - pregunto la parca, - que no ven que no estoy en servicio.  
  
- Fue el fiscal - acuso uno de los pelirrojos.  
  
- Chismoso - le dijo el fiscal - Crucio  
  
Pero esta vez el hechizo salió volando por la ventana y solo se escucho el grito de alguien que de seguro había recibido el hechizo.  
  
- Ya basta - ordenó el juez Snape - que venga el siguiente testigo.  
  
Hermione pasó al frente y Draco se levantó nuevamente para interrogar.  
  
- Dígame, Sangre sucia - ¿Dónde estaba cuando pasó el incidente?  
  
- No me digas así, Malfoy - le replicó Hermione.  
  
- Cállate y responde la pregunta - amenazó el fiscal.  
  
- Si, claro - dijo Hermione molesta - yo estaba en clase de Esquí acuático.  
  
- Y cuando fue la última vez que viste a Potter.  
  
- Hace como doce horas.  
  
- Queremos el tiempo exacto  
  
- Pero no sé cual es.  
  
- Vallase por favor, sin el tiempo no sirve de nada.  
  
- Bien, - dijo el Snape - que pase el abogado del Agraviado.  
  
- fjjfhdukfhand - y le volvió a explotar la cola  
  
VOZ 2.- Ese escreguto debería hacer otra cosa, no creen?  
  
- Pero no puede - replicó la parca mientras el jurado aplaudía nuevamente.  
  
VOZ - No te quejes, parece ser que con eso ha logrado convencer al jurado.  
  
VOZ2 - ¿Convencerlo de que?  
  
- Eso que importa, al menos hace su trabajo, no que Malfoy no ha logrado que el jurado le aplauda - se quejo Harry.  
  
- Que pase el zombi - pido el juez   
  
El zombi... digo Neville pasó al frente y Malfoy se acercó para interrogar.  
  
- Jura usted decir la verdad, toda la verdad y nada mas que la verdad.  
  
- Solo si me regala unos boletos para el concierto de Marilin Manson.  
  
- Te conformas con unos para la AAA (lucha libre)  
  
- Bueno, pero que sean de primera fila.  
  
- Créeme, lo serán. - dijo Malfoy sospechosamente.  
  
- Bien, ¿Cuál es la pregunta?  
  
- ¿Dónde estaba cuando ocurrió el incidente, Señor Longbottom.?  
  
- Estaba en el sauna charlando con Peeves  
  
- ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que vio a Potter?  
  
- Hace quince horas, veinte minutos, doce segundos y creo que ocho milésimas y estaba corriendo por los pasillos en ropa interior.  
  
- No es cierto - replicó Harry.  
  
- Ah, si, perdón, ese era Snape.  
  
- No es cierto, mocoso.  
  
- Es cierto, en realidad era Dumbledore.  
  
VOZ - no era èl, yo lo vi era .....¡¡¡HAGRID!!!  
  
VOZ 2.- No, Hagrid es el que se lanzo al lago en calzoncillos la semana pasada, en realidad fue... ¡¡¡Neville!!!  
  
- ¡¡¡¿Cómo?!!! - Exclamaron todos.  
  
- Ah, creo que si fui yo - admitió Neville  
  
- Entonces ¿Dónde estaba Potter cuando usted lo vio?   
  
- Terminando de cocer una falda en la sala común y eso no es todo, luego se la puso y fue a entrenar quiddich.  
  
- Bien, puede pasar a su lugar.  
  
- Todavia tiene que interrogarlo el escreguto - dijo la voz fría  
  
El escreguto pasó al frente.  
  
VOZ 2.- (sarcasticamnte) ¿Qué ira a decir?   
  
El escreguto se puso en dos patas y una voz grave y calmada sonó en el armario.  
  
- Me disculpo ante todos ustedes por mi anterior conducta - comenzó a decir el escreguto - lo que pasa es que estaba ordenando mis preguntas y los sucesos, pero ahora que tengo todo claro solo me queda decir gfeufhqicfj, perdón - el escreguto se aclaró la garganta - solo quiero decir que este juicio no tiene sentido.  
  
- Claro que sí - dijo la parca   
  
VOZ - Afróntalo Catrina el escreguto tiene razón.  
  
- ¿Cómo supiste mi nombre?  
  
VOZ 2.- Lo traes en tu gafete.  
  
- Disculpen - interrumpió el escreguto - todavía no termino, aparte de que no tiene sentido, no veo la necesidad de testigos, lo único que hay que descubrir es, ¿Qué empujo a Harry dentro del armario?, porque esta claro que Harry se enteró de la situación de la parca.  
  
- Si pero fue... - empezó a decir Harry.  
  
- No importa si escuchaste o fue tu intuición masculina, lo sabes y punto.  
  
- Creo que si ya nos tomamos la molestia de todo esto al menos hay que dejar que el jurado de su veredicto - dijo Snape.  
  
- Pero no tendría caso.  
  
Ignorando al escreguto.  
  
- ¿Cuál es su veredicto?  
  
El jurado se juntó y empezaron a cuchichear.  
  
- Bien - se dijo después de un rato - el veredicto es que... todos son culpables.  
  
- ¿Pero como? - exclamaron todos los demás.  
  
- bueno, no todos, solo las voces y Harry. - dijo la Profesora McGonagall.  
  
VOZ - ¿nosotras?, ¡no tienen prue...!  
  
- ¡¡¡Culpables!!! - gritó Snape golpeando con su mazo - se cierra el caso.  
  
- Bien, pasemos con la sentencia - dijo el fiscal ansioso.  
  
- ¿Puedo poner la sentencia? - pregunto la parca  
  
- Mejor la ponemos entre los tres - intervino el fiscal y al ver que no sabían quienes añadió - la parca, Snape y yo.  
  
Los tres se juntaron y después de media hora exacta.  
  
- Bien pensabamos condenarlos a trabajos forzados hasta que olvidaran todo... - dijo Snape  
  
- Pero nos dimos cuenta que las voces son solo voces... - continuo el fiscal  
  
- Así que Potter tendrá que lavar la pecera donde vive peeves por tiempo indefinido...  
  
- ¿¿¿¿PESERA???? - exclamaron todos hasta la misma parca que lo había dicho.  
  
VOZ 2 - y... ¿cuál es la sentencia para nosotras?  
  
- Tendrán que vivir dentro de la mente de Harry hasta que termine con su condena - dijo finalmente la parca.  
  
VOZ -¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
VOZ 2.- Que tal si mejor cantamos canciones de autobús.  
  
- Buena idea - dijo maleficamente el fiscal - cantaran canciones de autobús dentro de la mente de Harry.  
  
- Bien - dijo Snape dando el último martillazo para que se cumpliera la santencia.  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! - gritó Harry como si un cuchillo hubiera atravesado su alma, y un dolor y sufrimiento indescriptible invadió su ser.  
  
(desde dentro de Harry)VOZ - no es para tanto, solo entramos  
  
VOZ 2.- Un centauro se columpiaba... chin olvide la letra.  
  
VOZ - ¡Sobre la tela de una acromántula...  
  
VOZ 2.- Como veía que resistía fueron a llamar a otro basilisco.  
  
VOZ - NO, así no va, era otro centauro.  
  
Y así, las voces discutieron cada canción de autobús mientras Harry tallaba el suelo de la enorme pecera de Peevez.  
  
FIN  
  
  
  
Nota de autoras:   
  
FRANGA -Y así llegamos al final de esta obra de arte  
  
HANA C. - y esta increíbles aventura llena de misterio quedara en sus corazones para siempre como las voces en Harry.  
  
FRANGA - Si alguno desea saber que paso después, dejen muchos Reviews pidiendo mas y los complaceremos.  
  
HANA C: No se pierdan el próximo fic titulado " Incoherencias en la televisión" 


End file.
